oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sieglinde
Sieglinde was a mace expert and the leader of The Nethers, a very active guild in the years 425 and 426. She was a friend of Zexe's, and could often be found watching over him after his gruesome injury at the hand of the Twins during the denouement of the War of the Poison Forges. Not long after the war ended – while the threat of a new war with Andris was growing – she joined Amalphus Vei on a diplomatic mission to Andris. Negotiations failed, so she and the rest of the Mirithian envoy were dismissed by Lancaster. Later that day, as Sieglinde was looking after Zexe back in Mirith, she was approached by Darkstar. Darkstar warned that the Black Hand would try to kill Zexe that night, by sending two assassins. The first one would be purposefully awkward, and would try to lure everyone out of the city. Since Darkstar said she couldn't get involved, Sieglinde took on the responsibility. She hid near Zexe's room, waiting out the sham assassination attempt. She was then able to thwart the unsuspecting second assassin, tackling him to the ground. Soon afterwards, it was decided that Zexe should be taken to the cave of the Centaurs in order for him to be healed. Sieglinde herself carried Zexe on the ill-fated expedition, which has gone down in history as the day of Elefin's treachery. Sieglinde initiailly survived and tried to protect Zexe, but soon fell along with everyone else against the power of Elefin and the Blood Dagger. Zexe's soul was now trapped within the Dagger, but Sieglinde did not give up. Hearing Beleth speak about a Golden Box, she went to Brigobaen to research. She learned of the Box's location and was a member of the party that went to retrieve it. The rest is history: Darkstar used the Golden Box to lock away the Blood Dagger, freeing the soul of Zexe. After the conclusion of the Lancaster Wars, Sieglinde and Zexe faded away into near-obscurity. It wasn't until the War of the Eye in late 427/428 that their names entered the public records again. Sieglinde returned to find the populace of Oberin sharply divided over the issue of Marthonis. Marthonis, being a necromancer and the leader of a powerful faction of the Black Hand, was hated by many. Yet, some felt that his aid was necessary to stop their common enemy, the Eye Cult. Sieglinde lamented how everyone had fallen to bickering, and that the united front had disappeared. As the war continued, trouble was brewing at home in the form of the Fenixgard revolution. Nhezul claimed that Mirith was standing in the way of justice, since Zexe was not put on trial back in the Lancaster Wars. Sieglinde, despite being the leader of a neutral guild, stood up against Nhezul. She backed up her argument by finally revealing the nature of Zexe's injury, after two and a half years of confusion (see Zexe). The rebellion dissipated, and the Eye Cult was eventually defeated. The Archpriest and all his underlings were killed, but so was Zexe – this time for good. With the war over and Zexe laid to rest, Sieglinde disappeared, never again to be found in the historical records. Category:Player Category:Fighter